Rue: What really happened
by Dramaticswimmergirl
Summary: What if the hovercraft that saved Rue wasn't a Capitol hovercraft but a district 13 hovercraft? What if ere was a way to save her? In this story, there is.


AN: This is just a little idea I had, but anyways I was thinking what if rue didn't really die in the Hunger Games. Please read and review:) I don't own anybody except Chive and Gilberto! Also please don't be mean about this! My birthday is tomorrow and that will ruin it!

Rue's POV

I am trapped in a net. There is no way out, I'm too tangled up. I squirm as if to free myself, but I know it's no use. I will die soon. I can hear footsteps, and I know it's the careers. They're here to kill me. Out of the bushes emerges the district 1 boy, spear at hand, ready to attack. I can't help but scream. I'm terrified.

"Screaming won't save you now little girl." he chuckles.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I scream. I can hear her reply, "Rue! Rue I'm coming!" She bursts through the trees. "Katniss!" I call out, and stick my hand through the mesh netting, but it's too late, the boy has thrown the spear into my body. A fiery pain has entered my stomach.

"Are there more?" Katniss asks. "No." I manage to say. She asks again several times, all which I answer with no. I know I'm going to die, the only thing that could save me now is an expert healer, which Katniss is not, or a daylock, the healing cousin of the nightlock, but instead of killing, heals. Unfortunately there are none of those in the arena, and they are extremely rare. I reach my hand out to Katniss, and she clutches it.

"You blew up the food?" I ask.

Chive Woodruff, Dsitrict 13 rebel's POV

Many years ago, when I was still a teenager, I escaped District 11, and ran to District 13 to become a rebel. I hated district 11. It was too strict, too harsh. I never have supported the Capitol or the hunger games, and when I heard of the rebel city, I knew I had to find it, which I did. I remember that day very well. My older sister Marigold's first born was just an infant. Rue. That was 12 years ago. I knew she was now eligible to be reaped for the hunger games, so I begged Coin to let me watch the reapings, to see if my niece would be alright. She was reaped. I knew it was because of me. I stayed glued to the tv for all broadcasting, but once I saw her and the district 12 girl come up with their plan, I knew it wouldn't end well. I had to do something, so I stole a hovercraft, and hacked into the capitol's computers to figure out just where the arena was. My plan was to wait for her to almost die, pretend she's dead, and go in and save her with some daylock. It's said to cure the almost dead or just died. It's very rare though and hard to come by, fortunately I managed to find a seed for the plant during my escape, and managed to grow some, which are now in my hand. I check the screen of the hovercraft, about 12 more minutes until I reached the arena. I had to get there before the Capitol hovercraft did. I looked at the hovercraft tv I had playing. Rue seemed to be walking towards a net. Oh no. I didn't have much time. She was now tangled up in it. 10 more minutes. The district 12 girl comes in and the district 1 boy throws a spear into rue's body. 8 minutes. The district 12 girl kills him. 7 minutes. She starts singing to Rue. 4 minutes. She begins to cover Rue's body with flowers, and I know Rue is dead. The daylock will only work on a person if the have died within 30 minutes of use. I'll be at the arena in 2 minutes.

Gilberto Eagle, Gamemaker's POV

This is going to sound bad, but I was slacking today. I was too lazy to notice the hovercraft on my screen wasn't one of ours, an report it, too lazy to even notice it was a rebel hovercraft, and open the arena gates to let it in to collect a body. I just wanted to go home. I was exhausted. I got no sleep last night, my dog kept barking at this new tree the planted next to my apartment building. I can't help but yawn. This has been such a long day.

Rue's POV

Here is the place where I love you Katniss sings. I'm so tried. My eyelids slowly close, perhaps for the last time. Her song becomes a blur, and I know I am about to die. Suddenly everything goes black. Moments later I open my eyes again. Is this heaven? There is a fruity taste in my mouth. Daylock. I only know the taste from when I had it 3 winters ago, when I was deathly ill, my mother pulled out her hidden box of them, and fed me one. They're kept a secret in our household, because recently the Capitol made having daylock illegal. Stupid rule. I'm no longer in the forest, but in a hovercraft. I look to see who my savior is, and it's a man, who looks very familiar. He has golden eyes, deep brown skin, black curly hair, and is about 6"1. I know where I've seen him. In old photographs with my mother. "Hello Rue." he says "I'm your-" "Uncle Chive..." I finish for him.

AN: okay so obviously they won't be going to district 13, because Katniss may have run into them in Mockingjay, so what should happen? Should I continue it? Ideas pease! Thanks!


End file.
